


Grayson-Todd Household

by routesphere



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/routesphere/pseuds/routesphere
Summary: Everything is fine in the Grayson-Todd household





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad annoying friends by talking about this all the time, so I’ll shut up and write something..  
> warnings? If you don’t like the idea of them marrying and having kids, by all means don’t read. Its ok its safe from mpreg. (it brushes ethics tho). 
> 
> Inspired by burningice’s fic about them having 3 kids.
> 
> I haven’t write fics in a while, first language isn’t English, apologize beforehand.

Honestly, how did Jason get into this mess?

Jason curses himself. This isn’t a mess. A mess that has been for 9 months isn’t a mess. The months passed and he’s still accepting the fact that he and Dick gonna have a baby. Jason hates himself for being so selfish. He’s not ready being an actual dad. “Just take it slow and think about Dick’s happiness,” Barbara’s words resonated in his head.

They have only been married for 3 years. Jason is a freedom kind of guy. It took them 5 years of dating to actually get married. Jason knows how much Dick wants them to raise a kid together, Jason didn’t disprove this he just needs time. Now, It’s still too soon for Jason. But he can’t blame Dick for this acceleration. It’s because the news. Thanks to the latest technology on stem cell and biodevices, it is possible to create babies in vitro. Of course it is costly. But what a billionaire son like Dick cannot do? Especially when he wants something so bad?

So now they’re here waiting for their baby to be born.

“I think I become emotional,”

“Seeing how the past 9 months your hormones been acting, I think you are,”

Dick slaps Jason lightly in the elbow, “Are you aware that today we’re officially become dads?”

Jason just sighs and throws his glance away.

“Ignore that unemotional jerk. I really understand, Dick. I can’t wait to be an aunt!” said Stephanie, a little bit too loud at the end.

They’re waiting in the waiting room. Jason and Dick, with Stephanie and Cassandra. Stephanie is holding a huge baby-themed bag. Cassandra sits beside the cradle, looking out.

“Remind me again why you are here?”

“Because we are family? I want to see my nephew!” Steph answered right away, as if it’s a natural thing.  
“Also believe it or not, Cass and I are saving your ass,”

“Nonsense. You are just gonna ruin _my_ family moment,”

Stephanie wanted to reply, her mouth hanging, but she decides Cass to reply,

“We love you both and we think you need us. Don’t lie, we think both of you hasn’t sleep last night,"

“You look super frigid,”

“We understand how stressful it is,”

Jason swallows. It’s not just last night, it’s been _days_. Okay none of them are pregnant. The baby is physically away from them. But the preparation and everything is crazy. Not just physical and material preparation, mentally too. If this is a dream, Jason really wish to wake up right in this moment.

“Little Wing, for once, stop arguing with the girls. I need them. I’m thankful they’re here,” Dick squeezes his hand that has been holding Jason’s in the past hour.

Jason takes a deep breathe. He’s fully aware that he’s being a total jerk right now. Dick’s hand has been sweating. Jason determined not to let go. At least he can help Dick with his presence. He reaches Dick’s side and pull him closer, letting Dick to rest his head in his shoulder. They’re both tired. Jason looks up at the cold white door. Can they just fucking release the baby already? Jason reminds himself that this method of making baby is very delicate and sophisticated.

As if the door heard his thought, it is opened.

“Congrats, you are now parents,” said the doctor in white.


	2. The Beginning pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos/feedback!

The baby is beautiful. Short strands of dark hair, small twinkling blue-eyes looking up at the incoming parents.

Dick Grayson approaches quicker than his husband. Rush of excitement in his face yet tears threatening to fall.

“Jason, are you seeing this?”

“Very clear my dear,”

“Look at him, he’s so beautiful!” he said, in a half whisper. His elbow resting on the sides of the incubator. He feels Jason’s presence beside him, his hands holding his sides. “We did it Jay! We have a son!”

Jason nods. He has the same grin as Dick. As if all the worries before they enter the room was gone. Looking at the baby before them. Healthy and warm in the incubator. Its lips contorts as if smiling. Like greeting them as his parents.

Jason reaches down the incubator, holding out his finger to feel the baby’s small fingers. Just the tip of it but the sensation felt through his entire body. This is real. This is his and Dick’s baby. This is _his_ son _with_ Dick Grayson's. The rush of realization hits him like wave. He already can hear Dick sobbing beside him.

“Yes, Dick. We made it!” he finally said, in his own choke of sobs.

Stephanie and Cass are standing at the doorway. Looking at them in quiet. Its amazing to see their brothers enter a new moment of their life with their baby. The baby, they both cant wait to see as well.

Stephanie makes a low sound from her throat. “I’m sorry to ruin the family moment. But can I see the baby too?”

Dick gestures them both to enter, which they reply with quick skips towards the incubator.

Stephanie leans in, looking at the baby with awe. “It looks exactly like you!” she said while turning her head at Dick.

A small rasp is heard.

“I think his nose looks like Jason’s,” Cass added.

“Thank you very much for your input, ladies,” Jason sneered at both of them. It earned chuckles from Steph and Cass, even Dick.

“So what are you guys waiting for?” Steph asked, stepping back. “You got the baby. Let’s go,” she said, gesturing the doorway.

Jason and Dick, both look at each other, then their baby.

“What?” Steph asked, confused. Is this a sort of silent conversation between couples that others cant understand.

“I think they don’t know how to carry the baby,”

Steph looks at them, utterly baffled.

“He looks so fragile, what if we drop him?” Dick said, his hands in the air.

“Jason, I hope you’re glad you didn’t kick me out yet,”

Jason shrugs in defeat.

Steph asks Dick to carry the baby. She gives the instructions. “Yes, you place your hand on the back of the baby’s head, yes like that. Your other hand on the baby’s back. You lift him, _carefully_. There. Now you can place him on your arm and closer to your body. Yes, like that!”

Dick does everything she said. Now the baby is settled in his arms. Aunt Steph’s first lesson on How to Raise a Baby, done.

“Now you look like an actual mom!”

He holds the baby close but not too close, afraid to crush him. Carrying the baby in his arms this close, it is a new feeling. A very nice feeling. Looking at the small moves the baby makes with his lips and his fingers. The small rise of his chest, alive and breathing. His baby. _His and Jason’s_. He looks up at his husband, grins ever so wide. He can’t imagine being happier than this.

He sees Jason kneeling to kiss the baby in the forehead and then rise up to kiss him in the cheek. He can hear camera clicking from Steph’s direction.

“So can I be the mom?” he asked.


	3. Aunt Steph and Aunt Cass’s basic lesson on How To Raise a Baby

**Stephanie sent a photo to the group, “BAT FAMILY”**

Stephanie B: look who finally got their kid!

Babs Gordon: ohh finally!! I’m tired of waiting!

Hackerman007: I’m emotional

Damian Wayne: finally I have a little brother

Hackerman007: no, they’re not your little brother. They’re Dick and Jason’s

Stephanie B: yeah, it’s your nephew, and you’re the uncle

Damian Wayne: but I always want a little brother!

Hackerman007: tell that to Daddy

The Batman: so Dick and Jason finally have their first child. Congratulations are in order.

<3 Alfred <3: Congratulations, Master Jason, Master Dick.

Duke T: Congrats bros!

Babs Gordon: Congraaats <3 So proud of you guys!

Damian Wayne: so what’s the name of this Offspring?

Stephanie B: this is not an offspring, this is Jason and Dick’s kid.

Stephanie B: I don’t think they already give it a name

Stephanie B: I’ll keep u guys updated

Babs Gordon: ok, I can’t wait to see the baby!

(******)

They arrive in Jason and Dick’s apartment, the Grayson-Todd household. The drive was long due to Dick kept telling Jason to slow down, to keep the baby asleep. The man that used to drive and receive speeding tickets was having difficulties to comply that. At least the moment has passed.

“Does the baby asleep?”

“Safe and sound. Do you think they will awake just by small bumps?”

“Well, who knows,” says Dick sheepishly.

Stephanie offers him the carrycot* with the baby. “What are you looking at? Me and Cass not here to be your slave,”

“We’re here to give you advices, remember?” Cass joins.

“Aunt Steph and Aunt Cass’s basic lesson on How To Raise a Baby,”

Dick laughs at their assertion before picking up the carrycot slowly. It’s heavier than it looks, he wonders how the girls keep carrying this thing around. Reminds him again how grateful that they’re here. Jason’s indifferent still. He went to park their car, so he and the girls go inside the apartment first.

There are people rushing down the hallways, it is early evening. Dick scoots, making his way around. Sometimes he has to announce himself,

“Sorry, with a baby here, excuse me,”

It is embarrassing at best, Steph and Cass not trying to help him keeping people away. They just giggled at each other while following not far.

They finally reached their apartment door. Dick has his palm sweating. He puts the carrycot down reaching for his keys.

Then they all made it through the door.

“He’s still sleeping? Amazing,” Stephanie exclaims. Right at that moment, the door slammed shut.

The baby startles.

“Jason!” Dick snaps at his husband’s carelessness.

“What? I was just closing the door,”

“Learn to close the door like a normal person, next time!”

Jason shrugs unapologetically, no use of pushing more when Dick’s on edge.

“Okay now the baby is crying!” Stephanie announces to them. They both turned their heads to the baby at once.

Indeed they only heard it after Stephanie said it. It was faint but now baby is crying loudly, with hiccups.

“Amazing,” says Cass.

“Why? My baby is crying, what to do?” Dick asks in a growing panic.

“First lesson, don’t panic!” Stephanie holds out her arms.

“Amazing because your baby finally crying! I was a bit worried..” Cass says trailing off.

“Yes, crying is good! It means your baby is healthy!”

“Okay fine! Our baby is normal! SO what do we do to stop it?” asks Jason in exasperation. Both him and Dick are in contrast with the calm Steph and Cass.

“Okay, second lesson. Crying is the only thing a baby can do when they need something,”

“What do they need?”

“Your new born baby is too small to need something,”

“Stephanie!”

“Okay, first calm your baby down,” Steph tries not to laugh, turns out the job is so _fun_ , to specifically torturing her brothers like this. “Pick him up like I taught you before,”

Dick looks at the baby, hesitates. He looks at Jason but only gets a shot back.

He takes a breath, calming himself down. Then slowly takes the baby back in his arms. The crying baby is harder to carry than the sleeping one.

“It’s okay, in time you’ll get used to carrying,” If Steph is there to torture them, Cass is there to subdue the collateral damage.

Dick shoots her a smile, appreciated it.  

“Now bounce your arm gently, or whatever to rock him. Just do it gently,” Steph says.

Dick starts bouncing, unsure. Instead of the wanted calm, the baby cries harder. Dick who had settled his panic down, now has it back. He even starts sobbing because the baby is squirming even more. He tried his best rocking him, he hold him tighter.

“I can’t decide which one cries less, the baby or him,”

Steph giggled, but she managed to elbow Jason, “He’s your husband, help him!”

“If Dick made it worse, then can you imagine me?”

“Okay, point taken,”

Cass approaches Dick to commence help, but what Dick does next stops her. Jason and Stephanie also rest their giggles to watch.

Dick is still holding and rocking the baby. He’s not given up.

“It’s okay, mommy’s here. Mommy’s here,”

Combined with the rocking and the warmth of Dick’s embrace, the baby’s hiccups eased and the cries softened.

“Dick.. you’re good,” unlike her original intention, she praises Dick.

“Congratulations, now the baby is calmer,” Cass smiles, pride written on her face.

Jason feeling as proud, but he frowns as he watches the baby, “The baby still crying though,”

“Surely you figure out now what the baby wants?”

Dick didn’t reply, he still recovering from calming the baby.

“If that was his first cry, then he should be having his first meal, right?”

“For a person like you, you’re kinda witty,” Steph’s praise to Jason is less charming.

Jason rolls his eyes.

“Yeah. Lesson 3, baby this small only needs to eat, sleep and shit,”

“So... if you guys by any chance prepare milk?” Jason asks feeling dumb.

“Of course!” Steph chimes. “Now can you appreciate us being here!”

Cass opened up one of the pockets of the carrycot, pulling out a clear glass bottle filled with white liquid, “These are breastfeed milk,”

“From—“

“Not from us!” Steph snaps, “It’s easy to find it sale on the internet,”

“If you cant obtain it you can make the usual powdered milk, but not until the baby’s a year old. We’ll teach you how to prepare it”

“How about we hire a woman to breastfeed him?”

“Too risky,”

“Do you want your baby to be fond of the woman instead of you guys?”

Dick’s hands over the baby protectively, answering that question.

“Figures. Come on, baby is hungry!”

(*******)

The sun finally set, things are calmer in the Grayson-Todd household once the baby asleep.

“Did he put him in the nursery?”

“No, in the bed, he sleeps with the baby,”

“Of course,”

Cass chuckled, “Cute,”

They are drinking tea. Now the storm has passed.

“Here’s some money for dinner, you guys know the way home right?”

“Are you really that eager to send us away?”

Jason shrugs, completely disregards Steph’s offended tone.

“Maybe we shouldn’t give you these notes for further How to Raise Your Baby lesson,” Steph holds out a notebook.

“Yeah you shouldn’t. Have you seen Dick today? Okay, he’s hopeless at some parts. But he’s amazing. All these months preparing. He got this,”

“You mean, _we_ got this?” Steph shots him.

“The baby needs a Dad too, Jason,” Cass says.

“Look, we appreciate you guys concern. Very sweet indeed, thank you,”

Steph smirks. “Finally, you know how to express your gratitude,”

“Please keep the notes just in case, okay?” Cass asks for confirmation.

“Alright,” Jason receives the note.

The day has been so long, for all of them. The day of his first born son. It has been overwhelming, now they deserve some rest. Jason admits, and genuinely thankful, for the help of the girls. It’s only been the two of them, then the rest of the family. Jason doesn’t want to imagine or it would make his head hurt, but he believes they also have good intentions. It wasn’t just him and Dick, they have been involved. They are family, it’s nice to know that your family cared.

Jason tries to suppress the weird warm feeling. The family has been helping, but it’s his and Dick’s moment now to develop their own family.

Suddenly he has the urge to go to Dick,

“I’ll leave you girls here?”

“Yeah go to your husband and your child. We’re leave here as soon,”

“After we devour all your snacks,”

(********)

Jason opens their bedroom door. There they are, his husband and the baby. The baby is in the middle, bundled safely in its makeshift space. Dick lays in a safe distance from it. Dick insisted, if they want their first night with the baby, it should be with them and not in the cradle.

He approaches quietly to Dick’s side. Then he leans in to kiss his forehead.

“You did amazing today, babe,” he says it softly.

Regardless, it made Dick stirs in his sleep. The light sleeper he is.

“Thanks jay, you did pretty great too,”

“All I did was driving and being noisy,”

Dick chuckles at that. Still not opening his eyes, he reaches for Jason’s lips. Jason goes to comply easily.

“You might be the best mom!”

Dick smiles between their lips. “Maybe, lets not try to be cocky,” he pulls out from the kiss. “Now, does Daddy wants to sleep too? Or leave Mommy and baby John here,”

“Mmkay,”

Jason pulls out his embrace then goes to his side of the bed. Head resting for the first time in that day.

“Wait, John?!”

(********)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (okay I miss having a baby brother,,)


	4. In the Name of the Son

Dick wakes up startled. Crying is heard next to him. The cry was high-pitched, yet full of innocence, melodious to the ear- the cry of a baby. A smile creeps onto his face. Memories of yesterday came to him. A very special memory. He turns to his side, looking at the baby, still crying yet full of life. He never knew waking up to find his baby crying beside him could be a wonderful thing, until now. He doesn’t know what time is it. He guesses it’s very early in the morning, since the sun hasn’t seeped through the window.

“Good morning, John. How was your sleep?”

The baby still crying. Unaware of his parent’s attention.

Slowly Dick scoops the baby. He immediately feels the familiarity of the weight. He starts rocking the baby while making some shushing sound.

“Is he alright?” Jason asks, his tone is slurry due to just being awake.

“Of course. Just like the girls’ said. Means the baby is alive,”

Jason makes a very quick eye roll, but Dick notices it and laughs.

“Bet he’s hungry. Let’s get some milk on the fridge,” he said the last one to the baby, leaving Jason alone in bed.

Jason decides to make some breakfast. It is still 5 am, but both of them hasn’t eat since last night. He’s famished. Besides, Dick will appreciate his pancakes after feeding the baby.

(*******)

“So, about our baby,” Jason pours maple syrup on top of his own plate of pancakes. He thinks it’s the right time to start a conversation.

“You mean John?”

“Yeah, about that. Are you sure to call him that?”

“What do you mean?” Dick puts down his fork, his eyebrows lower dangerously.

Jason gulps, this is the time he should be careful of his choice of words.

“We haven’t really talked about his name,”

“We already did,”

Shit. Jason doesn’t know what to reply. He got caught forgetting something, admitting it without a reason would increase Dick’s anger. His brain shuts down.

“Well, we don’t really ‘talk’,” “I asked you about it. ‘Whatever you like,’ you replied. Either you don’t have an opinion about it or you just don’t care like you always do,”

Jason felt like something dropped in his stomach. Dick always knows how to push his buttons.

“I decided to name him John. Now what? You object it? Maybe next time you should remember the stuffs you said, or show some care!” Dick is fuming, and eager to leave the dining room, but the plate of pancakes keeps him. Lucky for Jason that he’s a good cook.

“Honey, I don’t object it, not at all,” Jason says, switching to his sweet voice. He knows better than to fight fire with fire. When it comes to Dick being upset, it’s better to approach him with tenderness and not being equally mad. “I am sorry. At that time I failed to see how important naming can be,” he takes Dick’s hand in his, then he starts caressing it, “But now I have a proposal. Please hear me out. Since I said what I said that time, then it’s up to you to approve it or not,”

Dick’s expression involuntarily softens. He could never resist Jason’s way of averting the conflict. He nods slowly, allowing Jason to continue.

“I understand why you would name him John. It’s your late father’s name. I know how he’s important to you. Important to me too,” Dick doesn’t sound his confirmation nor denying it, “Let’s make that his middle name. His first name should be something else,”

“Like what?” Dick asks impatiently.

“The baby is our first son. He’s something new to us, never before. So let’s not associate him to something/someone from our past. He’s here right now, with us. He’s our new future. New, Nuevo, _Nova_. Nova, let’s call him that,” during his speech, his eyes not leaving Dick’s, his hands caressing him still. That left Dick pretty much speechless.

“Did you just come up with that name last night?” Dick asks after a considerable silence.

“Maybe,” Jason grins playfully. “Blame my brain and literatures,”

“Show off,” Dick pinches his arm lightly, “Nova, it’s a pretty name,”

“I know right,” Jason smiles triumphantly. He knew that speech successfully changed Dick’s state of mind.

“Nova John Grayson-Todd,” Dick’s smile grows wider as he spells out the name.

They both laugh. It’s decided then.


	5. Sip & See Pt. 1

Having a child of his own, is definitely the _best_ decision in his life. Well, in his life with Jason. It took so long to finally be in this step in their life. Sure there was anxieties. It was hard to convince Jason into it. He said that he wasn’t ready and he’d wanted more time together. Dick assured him, they’ll have more time together with the baby. The eight years they were together has been rocky, but they’d found their balance, they’d married, they’re more than ready to have children.

So far, the first days of parenthood, proved farther than their anxieties. Dick is _ecstatic_. He holds the baby most of the time, peppering him with kisses, and talking nonsense. He carries the baby to sleep, staying beside the bassinet, or let the baby sleep in their bed. He refuses to be separated from the baby. 

Jason and him has been preparing, they have studied a lot. The nursery and everything in it, has been their own choosing and design. Dick especially love the nursery, it became his favorite part of the house. There’s the bassinet, carrycot, changing table, complete with all the baby’s needs. They even consider small things like a thin veil placed above the bassinet for cover and protection while the baby asleep, or comforters and quilts spreading over the mattress to make it as comfortable as possible for they’re aware of diseases of the newly born.

“Look at all these women so eager selling their breastmilk onto strangers,”

“Their ‘eagerness’ actually help people like us, Jay,” he responds at Jason who is fiddling with his laptop to figure out how shopping breastmilk works. After all their preparation they haven’t really consider how to feed the baby, smart parents they are. “We have to be careful too. Don’t choose random woman,”

“I know. No alcohol, no caffeine, no disease, healthy life-style, educated, the women of your dreams,”

Dick sneers at that. He sits with Jason on the other side of sofa, while he’s carrying the baby and playing with his gloved fingers.

“There’s a category that they’re willing to sell for men! Ohh no. Yikes,”

“What?”

“I checked the ads section for ‘Men Buying Breast Milk’. It literally men buying breast milk, for _themselves_.”

“Eww,”

“It’s for health I suppose,”

“Don’t you try browse it up,”

“I won’t. Hey this one ad says willing to sell for Dads like us,”

“Keep her,” 

He then prefers not to think about their anxieties and just bask in this moment of happiness. Sure it will be hard and there will be problems, but nothing they can’t handle as long as they’re together. 

He can’t wait to show the world his own baby with Jason’s. He can’t stop smiling giddily of that concept. It is no longer a concept, no more a dream, it is real now, him and Jason’s child. He asked Stephanie of the picture of the first day, then posted it in social media. Jason and him leaning down kissing their newborn baby. Not so bad for a first family picture, he _had_ to show it to the world! Jason also posted a photo, but only Dick and the baby. His husband’s feed is mostly him anyways, rarely himself, the reason is sweet but let’s focus on the matter at hand. Jason officially pronounced their baby,

‘We’re gratified to announce our first son, Nova John Grayson-Todd, born 02 October 2016 for he’s everything we hope for. 

The most happy, Jason & Dick’

Congratulations and support flooding on both their accounts. Some particularly asking when is the Sip and See, how eager they are to meet the baby. The bat family especially, since they’re family and have the position to see the new addition of the family exclusively. Damian is loud on sounding this. They suggested the event to take place in the manor. Firstly because it’s easier for the family to gather, secondly since they’re in the superhero community, there will be a lot of them, so what more perfect than the very spacious manor. Dick is not so fond of that idea, since he’s considering to throw it around their apartment. For they have civilian friends too. Jason backs him up on this one, saying that the family should see the baby with everyone else. 

Not for a while in that peaceful afternoon, the doorbell rings. It could be the family, which Jason disregards with a frown, it couldn’t be too soon.

Dick shoos him to get the door.

Jason refuses, pointing at his laptop. Also he doesn’t want to be the one greeting the family. _If_ it’s them.

Dick sighs, he carefully passes the baby to Jason. Which Jason accepts with surprise.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Gutierrez. Hey, Clara. Hi there Diego,” Dick greets his guests, one is a mother on her 30s, one a girl of 5th year old looking up shyly behind her, and one a baby settled in her arms. Dick thought it was his family too, but of course it is too soon for them. So he welcomes his neighbors instead. 

“Sorry to intrude, Mr. Grayson-Todd. I hope you’re not busy. We’ll make this quick”

“Ohh don’t be, Mrs. Gutierrez. My husband and I are always delighted of your company, especially with Clara and Diego,”

“It is indeed has been a while. Clara the other day saw you with a baby. Is it true? It’s yours?”

“Yes, my own _hijo_. Do you wanna see him, Clara?” Dick directs this question at the child holding the hem of her mother’s dress.

Clara nods shyly. 

Dick lets the family come in. He then receives the baby from Jason, while Jason left to fetch for drinks. The Gutierrez immediately crowds the baby.

“Handsome just like his parents. What’s his name?”

“Nova, ma’am,” 

“How beautiful. Looks like Diego just got a friend,” Mrs. Gutierrez then talks animatedly to her children, showing their new friend.

Dick can’t help but feeling proud. This is the first time, aside Steph and Cass, he shows his baby directly to anyone. Everyone will love Nova, no doubt. 

Mrs. Gutierrez mentions something about present for Nova. Dick accepts the present with delight. It is baby comforters and towels. The tea arrives. They chat for a while. Mrs. Gutierrez holds her 5 months old son while he holds his newborn baby. Jason busy conversing with Clara. Dick had a sense his family and the Gutierrez will grow closer.

“Would you like to attend Nova’s sip and see?”

“Ohh, when is it?”

“In a week. In here. Possibly in the weekend,”

“If it’s on Sunday then my husband can come. He’s been working overtime, but he’ll be free that day,”

“We’ll contact you when it’s fixed?”

“Sure, we’ll look forward for it,”

Later after the Gutierrez has left.

“In a week? In here?” Jason asks, baffled of his husband’s abrupt decision.

“Why not?”

Jason lifts his eyebrows skeptically. 

Dick gives Jason a peck in the lips. “We’ll get through anything, Jay. You, me and Nova,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!)


End file.
